User talk:El Zilcho
El Zilcho's Talk, Open for Business What do you think of the new background cool? Tyrant Hero The front page & theme Don't worry, I know, I'm working on fixing the front page now. I also just tweaked the theme, I think it was Tyrant who had it set before. ~T96 is Awesome! Click here for my page! 17:28, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Looking damn good! I'd reccomend removing the logo in the top right as it's overlapping text, or formatting it somehow to seperate them or remove the background text. Otherwise, you're dong great! This place is looking better and better. I'd reccomend a different colour for links but it is still early days. [[User:El Zilcho|''El Zilcho]] Talk Oh yea, and how do I edit templates? Sorry, a little new to being an admin. ;) ~T96 is Awesome! Click here for my page! 19:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC) 1. Find a page with the template on e.g. http://madnesscombat.wikia.com/wiki/OA-93 2. Edit page, then look at the bottom right. It should say "templates" 3. Click on "show list of templates used". Click edit on the one wanted - in this case 'madness weapons' or 'weapon box'. I'm not sure where the majority of them are tucked away, so I don't know if we can master edit all the colours. But I'm sure we'll find it. [[User:El Zilcho|El Zilcho]] Talk I think the background should be grey and maroon. Tyrant Hero What I mean is have the links and everthink that is orange, maroon. Tyrant Hero Yes that is what I ment. Tyrant Hero Is it okay if I show you want I want for the colour. Tyrant Hero What to you think? Tyrant Hero I think your working yourself to hard take a break let someone else do the work ok. Tyrant Hero I think we dont need the war shirt page. I think we should delete it. Tyrant Hero So how was your xmas and what did you get? Tyrant Hero I got a leather trench coat, bowler hat, Skyrim and lots more. Tyrant Hero Yes Skyrim is a very good game. its the best fantasy game ive ever played. Tyrant Hero Wow! You've Mangaged to Get a Video Running on the Main Page! Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 00:25, January 6, 2012 (UTC) What did you think? Of My recent edits On the wiki? Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 00:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Sprites Sprites, my man, sprites. Anyway I'm back from Cuba, it was awesome, I'll be sure to blog about it later. But yea, I ripped the sprites from MC7.5 and put them into a pic, just for the front page. ^_^ Also, just curious, how do you change the colour of your signature? And yes, I tried copying the code from source and it wouldn't let me save my signature. :/ ~[[User:Tarantulakid96|T96 is Awesome!]] Talk 15:44, January 10, 2012 (UTC) the boss is back! hello el zilcho! dude why u were away i watched as mx left this place to rust and the anti oasis wiki alliance or something like that manage to make him and the rest of the admins leave. after months of neglate i saw tyrant and blud revive this once dead wiki and even fend off a troll who could control the main page cos there was no active admins. anyway i finally choose to make an account to help expand this place after watching iit grow and die and i was thinking of making a page that has a history of the madness wiki (got the idea form halopedia) so if u could give me any info at all i would be grateful!A new horizon 16:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Nice job This is a message to all of the admins; good job on restoring the wiki. The new articles seem to have quality, and I like the new theme. I left the other wiki because of the long downtime, and might pop in here every now and then. Sorry about any vandalism I've done. -Guy22 (one of the old admins) Thanks, it's pretty quiet at the moment but feel free to help out and drop in whenever. [[User:El Zilcho|'El Zilcho''']] Talk I'm going for the 100 days straight and after that I will do the 200 days straight and after THAT i'm going for the 365 days. Tyrant Hero 3 things are Messed up The Broadsword, Machete and sword in General, images are mixed up and some info is wrong. i'm gonna fix it. Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 01:53, February 10, 2012 (UTC) I recently read a couple of the character articles, and I felt a very strong urge to say to all of the articles' authors... Please stop ignoring the concept of grammar. 02:40, February 27, 2012 (UTC)AJtheDoe The Questions you asked When you Came Back, I was Gonna anwser your questions, it's just i wasn't sure on where to answer it, at the time you asked this would of Been My Reponce: no one has admin powers. The old Admins were beaten up then had their faces rubbed in the dirt by the staff of Wikia. They did continue to vandalise regardless of the Ban and we didn't lose alot of Pages. Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 04:01, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat Box I've added a Chat box: Forum Page about it here I'm going to let the others know. Mafia Madness Is MAH series! 00:44, February 28, 2012 (UTC) The 4th pic in the main page slider is bugged. It cannot be clicked, and just says "The". Weapon Guide Project Nexus 1.6 Added links to other pages in the wiki and added "$" to all the cost columns for easier reading. Do you have any idea how to make the charts fit neatly on the page without being a pain in the sphincter to look at? Clifftybonbons 20:30, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Madness Retaliation There was a game posted on NG called Madness Retaliation back in 2010. It was pretty good quality game although had more of an RPG feel than the run-n-gun feel of MI2 and Project Nexus. It's a fan made game by some dude called revolverroach. I think it's done well enough to have some recognition on this site. What do you think, good sir? Clifftybonbons 20:45, May 3, 2012 (UTC) AS YOU COMMAND SENSEI! **bows Clifftybonbons 17:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Category thingy Since we are making more articles about the Madness games, shoulld we add a category drop down box at the top of the pages? Similar to the Animations and Community tabs. I recently stumbled across Madness Premeditation, released about the same time as Madness Retaliation. Funny, it won the Madness Day game of the year in 2010 and I had never heard about it until last night. I think having a drop down tab-category navigational-whozit/whatchamabob (what are they officially called, anyways?) would be a valuable resource to people looking for a specific game or ones that are just browsing for something new. Clifftybonbons 13:54, May 10, 2012 (UTC)